Welcome to poke-spe high
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: "All under 18 must study at school. However, gym leaders are an exception and are to study in a special school in a remote island" is what Misty was told, but it turns out, not only gym leaders are in this "special school" Poke, contest, ikari, old rival!


**So, I thought of a new story... Again... Even though I'm not done with the others... Anyway... Here are the main character's current age... (I REFUSE TO THINK THEY'RE IMMORTALLY TEN!)**

 **Ash=16**

 **Misty=16**

 **May=15**

 **Drew=16**

 **Dawn=14**

 **Paul=16**

 **Gary=16**

 **Leaf=16**

 **There are some other characters as well, but they're not really the main character, so...**

 **I do not own pokemon so I'm just gonna hope whoever's making the anime WOULD GET MISTY BACK!**

* * *

The quiet sea was immediately interrupted by a huge ship passing through at high speed. Leaning on the railings was the gym leader of Cerulean city, staring blankly at the sky. Shoving her hand to her pocket, she took out a letter that isn't in such a good condition. It looked like it was crumbled and used to be wet and there were shoe marks stamped all over it. There was a tape on the corner top which covers a part that looked like it was ripped apart and a burn mark was in the corner bottom. After staring it for a good couple of seconds, she sighed and mumbled to herself.

"I hate sisters"

Misty's flashback~

 _"Our baby sister is going to school!" was what Misty hears as she was on her way to the dining room for breakfast in a still half-asleep condition._

 _"What's going on?" Misty asked as she noticed her sisters staring at her with the same gleaming eyes they had when they told her all about their overseas trip which costs her a stop to her travelling with Ash. She walked to the fridge mumbling, "what do we have here...?"_

 _"Start packing" Lily said grinning._

 _"Oh you won another trip or something?" Misty asked as she takes a can of soda._

 _Violet rolled her eyes, "Not us baby sister. You are"_

 _"How nice, take care" Misty said taking a can of soda. After a second for Misty to process what her sister just said while trying to open the can, she asked turning to her sisters, "Sorry, what?"_

 _Daisy smiled and read a letter in her hand, "Misty Waterflower of Cerulean city. As you have known, starting next week, all under 18 must, without exception, study at school. Although, gym leaders like you tend to gather a crowd, so we had assign all young gym leader to study in a remote island far from crowds. Next week, go to the nearest port and show this ticket, and we shall take you to your school" she showed her a ticket that was in the envelope._

 _"NO WAY!" Misty screamed waving her hands, "I had planned to fake my age and skip school!"_

 _"Well it seems like your plan has failed" Violet teased happily._

 _"Daisy, you've gotta do something!" Misty pleaded. She knows, if she lets her sisters take over the gym, they'll definitely start giving out badges for free._

 _Daisy said, "I'm sorry, Misty. But this is considered a full authority order from the government"_

 _"Oh, come on! Since when do we even have a government!?" Misty yelled._ _The sisters exchange each other glances then turned to Misty and gave her a shrug as reply._

 _"URGH!" Misty shouted in frustration and slammed her can of soda to the table. Soda water_ _starts bursting out of the can making Misty wet._

 _Her sisters start bursting in giggles. "I'll get a towel" Daisy said giggling as she walks away. Misty groaned as she touched the sticky soda stuck in her arm._

 _For the next few days, Misty figures if she just make the letter disappear, she could skip them. She tried making Gyarados burn the paper, but Daisy who was passing by immediately yelled at Gyarados just as soon as the flamethower starts and missed._

 _She tried making a hole in the letter with Goldeen, but Lily stopped her and again, it missed and only got to the sides._

 _She tried using one of the pokemon-made fountains in one of her sisters mermaid show to make it wet, but Violet snatched the letter before it gets too wet and improvised the play by making it "a letter from the heaven"_

 _After all that, the sisters took the letter from her and threathen the pokemon to not help her if she needs it or else they will get a time-out. And time-outs from the sensational sisters are the last thing they wanted._

 _The next week, they gave her the letter and Misty tried stomping on it then the sisters apprehend her and dragged her to the port. For the first time in forever, Misty looked like a rebelling child, flailing about with her 2 sisters squeezing both her arms to the point she couldn't move while Daisy takes the letter. And they walked to the port in a ridiculous position. PEOPLE WERE STARING._

 _Flashback ends_

Misty groaned burying her face with her hands. "Rest in peace, Cerulean gym..." she grumbled.

"Oh?" A soft voice said from behind. "We're in the middle of the sea, yet the water gym leader is sighing?"

Misty turned around and saw a fellow gym leader, "Sabrina?" she asked.

The woman giggled, "Hello Misty". Sabrina is the psychic gym leader of Saffron city.

"Wow, long time no se-wait, how old are you?" Misty questions.

"18" She answered short.

"Oh"

"It's been 6 years hasn't it? Time sure passed quickly" Sabrina commented. Hands on the railings next to her. Misty bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded.

The last time Misty saw her was way back when she was still traveling with Ash and Brock. She has grown her orange hair pretty long until it hangs to her chest. Like when she plays in one if her sister's drama. People commented how she looked stunning back then, so she decided to grow her hair. Her gym badge as a hairclip replacing the beads. And she's wearing a plain short blue dress her sisters forced her to wear. Truthfully, she had wanted Ash to be the first to see her new hairstyle, minus the dress.

Yup, the dense innocent yet dumb Ash, the greatest cook anyone can find yet would flirt with any girl he meets, Brock. And her, the person who would peel Brock from the uncomfortable ladies, and saved Ash countless times, keeps him from doing anything rash and played a major role to get him this far. Sometimes, she would just stare at the sky wondering where the heck he is hoping he would manage without her. Well, it is Ash. He's probably traveling towards who-knows-where making the best of his life. And Pikachu can be reliable once in a while, so he'll probably doing fine. Although...

"I miss him"

Misty turned to Sabrina with her eyes widening and mouth gaping looking shocked. "Did you just-"

"Hey, I'm a psychic user who is also a psychic" Sabrina shrugged smiling, "You really don't want to have a train of thoughts when you're near me"

"Noted" Misty mumbled then stared down to the sea-blue water. Sabrina's right. She does miss him. Too much to the point her head hurts so much everytime she thinks about it. His goofy smile, the way how he would shout out loud everytime he captured a pokemon, how he acts like a child sometimes, how amusing he could be when Pikachu shocks him, just... Everything.

And despite being just told, Misty completely got lost in her thoughts. Sabrina rose an eyebrow on her and continued reading every single thought the girl has. "Wow, you like him that much?"

Misty blinked and asked, "Like him? Me?"

"You do realize you can't lie to someone who can directly read your mind"

Misty softens her gaze and stared down, "I wonder, just how did I manage to love such a dense idiot?"

A few minutes of silence. As an experienced mind-reader, Sabrina's aware she shouldn't question her more than she actually wanted.

Misty broke the silence, "So, how many of us got their gyms taken away from them?"

"Well, there's the poison gym leader-"

Misty frowned, "Koga? But he looks like he's 40!"

Sabrina shook her head, "His daughter is the gym leader since he retired" Misty nodded.

"And there's the new gym leader of Viridian" Sabrina said.

"The one who replaced Giovanni?"

"Yeah"

"When did this happen?"

"2 years ago. You didn't come at the ceremony. Your sisters said you weren't there"

"When did I leave the gym 2 years-ooh.." Misty remembered. The only time she wasn't in the gym 4 years ago was when Ash returned from Sinnoh. She had been dying to see him, but... As soon as she arrives, his mother told her he's already gone to a new journey. She could've ran after him if she wanted to, but she didn't. ' _Ash's not gonna stay any time soon. His head is completely set in his journey_ ' is what she thought so she didn't go after him. She's afraid she might not be able to contain her feelings of asking him to stay.

"Okay, that's stupid. You could've at least send a letter via your pokemon" Sabrina couldn't help herself anymore. "Geez, if you like him that much, why not just tell him so?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Haven't you read my mind? I might bring him down if I do so. And seriously, Ash's dense!" after yelling so, she sighed, "Yeah, he's too dense. Even if I said; 'I like you', I doubt he would understand which 'like' I meant"

"It's been years. He probably has matured" Sabrina replied. "He couldn't be a kid forever(A/N: EXACTLY!)"

Misty said nothing and just bit her bottom lip in silence. Sabrina shakes her head sadly and changes the topic, "So have you seen the other 2 gym leaders?" at this point, Sabrina questions herself, _'of course she hasn't. Why am I asking a pointless question?'_

"Nope. What are their names?"

"Koga's daughter is Janine, and the Viridian gym leader has a weird name. Green"

"Green?"

"Yeah"

Another silence passed until it got Misty thinking, _'So this super huge ship is just for 4 people?'_

Sabrina frowned after reading the orange-haired mind, "haven't you looked around? Of course not!"

"Huh?"

"We have arrived! All passengers, please exit the ship with caution!" they hear.

"Oh, looks like we've arrived" Sabrina took out her pokeball and throw it. A Kadabra appeared after the red beam if light. "Want a lift, Misty?"

"Um, sure" Misty replied.

"Kadabra, teleport" the next thing Misty knew, she and Sabrina were standing in front of a man in a lab coat Misty recognizes, looking startled by their sudden appearance.

"Hello professor" Sabrina greeted not looking the slightest bit surprised.

"Professor Oak?" Misty asked.

"Sabrina! Don't go teleporting in front of people!" the elderly scolded in his normal cheerful tone.

"I apologize. I just thought I could avoid the crowd" Sabrina said calmly.

"Oh, and this is...?" The professor asked to Misty.

"Wh-professor Oak! It's me! Misty!" Misty exclaimed shocked how he was unable to recognize her.

"Misty?" The professor repeated rather surprised, "Why, have you grown! How are you doing?"

"Great, I guess" Misty shrugged. There's not much to do except battling challengers in the gym, really. That, and helping her sisters out with their plays. "That aside, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your poke-logy teacher!" he exclaimed.

"What's poke-logy?" Misty questions.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough" he said, "Anyway, I suppose you're here, I should just give you your dorm key"

"We're living in dorms?" Misty asked. She has a lot of questions in mind.

"There are 3 dorms in here" the professor explained. Then Sabrina continued in unison with him raising a finger, "Fire, water, and grass" professor Oak raised an eyebrow on Sabrina, "reading people's mind again, Sabrina?" Sabrina shrugged.

"Um, okay. So I'm in the water dorm then?" Misty asked hopefully. She's a water gym leader, so obviously the water dorm is where she wanted to be.

"Ask your luck" professor Oak grabbed a box decorated with a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. "There are dorm keys in here. Just grab one and it'll tell you which dorm you're in"

"I'll go first" Sabrina puts her hand in the box and pulled out a key shaped like a magmar, "fire dorm, room 201, just what I wanted"

"You cheated, didn't you?" Misty asked suspiciously. Sabrina just gave her a piece sign with her fingers, "need my help, Misty? I can get you a water dorm key"

"Thanks, but I'll rely on my luck" is what Misty said, but as soon as she puts her hand into the box, she can feel one right immediately. It's like the key flew to her. She took out the key and eyed Sabrina suspiciously.

"What? It's a water dorm key"

Misty looked at her key. It sure is a water key since it is shaped like a Milotic with "106" written on the lower side on it's snake-like body.

"A Milotic! It's beautiful!" Misty exclaimed.

"See?" Sabrina said crossing her arms, "Do you thank me now?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Sabrina. But you still shouldn't have done that"

"I won't next time. See ya" She said and teleported with her Kadabra.

"She left... How does she even know where to teleport to?" Misty asked.

"Reading my mind, most likely" Professor Oak muttered, "Anyway, Kanto is the last region to arrive, so you might see one or two people from other regions doing their own business on your way, they might even be your roommate"

"I have a roommate?"

"Every room consists of 2 students, so yes" He continued, "Now go down this hall and there will be a bunch of water type pokemons. Find a Milotic and show her the key, she'll lead you to your room"

Misty nodded and obeyed. She soon finds herself in awe of the hall in front of her. It has ocean-like wallpaper with colorful sea shells and corals. Looking down, she could see Magicarps, Seadras, and a lot of other water-type pokemon swimming pass her feet. Some random water sometimes starts spraying from below her much to surprise her. In the middle was a huge hole where the floor-aquarium water surfaced forming a small pond, a beautiful fountain was in the middle of it, and a river from it leading to who-knows-where. A bunch of water pokemon were lining up there.

Misty laughed rather awkwardly as she hasn't actually expected much from this place, but this... She's actually thankful her sisters forced her to go, even if they meant to tease her, "This is amazing..." she whispered. She got some inspiration to renovate her gym!

Misty finds a Milotic in the small pond, and gently stroke it. If she were in the wild, she would already took out her pokeball and try catching it. But it probably belongs to someone, so she didn't bother trying.

She took out her Milotic-shaped key and the Milotic nodded and slowly swim away to the water-road. Misty walked in the ground beside it. Soon, they enter a room filled with doors. Again, shells and corals-themed wallpapers, but this time, the aquarium-floor switched to a regular floor, but it has soft glittering sand in the corner of the water-road. And small sea-shells in the corners of the doors. The doors were decorated in a beautiful blue color that looked like the sea. Every door has a water-pokemon sticker on it. It makes it look like a child's room, but Misty absolutely adores it.

Milotic suddenly stops. Misty stopped as well and looked to her left where the door has a Milotic sticker on it. Misty took a deep breath. She has a roommate. She is most likely in the room if she's from other region. As Misty was about to open the door, she suddenly heard someone screaming from inside.

"Urgh! That jerk!"

'that sounded familiar...' she thought and slowly opened the door. There, a brunette sat on a water bed staring at a rose in her hand. Noticing Misty's sudden appearance, she looked up.

"May?" Misty asked surprised.

The brunette tilted her head in confusion, "Uh, do I know you, or-" it didn't took long for May to know who she is since she doesn't really have many friends that has orange hair, "Oh my god, Misty!? Even you're here?"

First, Misty is a bit taken back on how some people don't manage to recognize her, and second... "What? Isn't this place only for young gym leaders?" Misty asked screaming _"What the heck is going on_!?" inside.

"Pika? Pikachu!" the two suddenly heard. Misty turned to the source of the voice. A pikachu ran eagerly down the stairs. As their eyes met, the Pikachu smiled widely and jumped to the orange-haired arms happily.

"Pikachu!?" Misty asked shocked. Wait, is this THE Pikachu? ASH'S Pikachu!?

"Hey! Pikachu! Wait up!" Misty froze immediately at the voice. It couldn't be... Running down the stairs after Pikachu was a raven-haired boy. "Whoa!" Not being cautious enough, he tripped the stairs and stumbled down screaming, "ouch! Ouch! Ouch" at every step he rolled down to. Misty winced as he does so.

"Ow..." he said as soon as he finally reaches the lowest level. He then glared at Pikachu, "Pikachu! Don't run off like-" he stopped as his eyes went further up to Misty's eyes instead. "Uh..." he started.

"Ash...?" Misty whispered. Messy hair with a hat, those zig-zag stripes on his cheeks below his eyes, yeah, it really couldn't be anyone else.

The raven-haired tilted his head, "Who are you?"

Pikachu slapped his head at his master's words. As a pokemon, he could recognize people by their scent, he obviously knows she's his mother-like figure and also his master's crush when they started their journey. The yellow mouse suddenly felt Misty's arms on him tightened. "Pikachupi?" he looked up and saw Misty bitting her bottom lip with a pained expression on her face.

The professor couldn't recognize her, most likely because he's old. May took a bit time to manage to recognize her since they only hang out for a period of time. But Ash? Her best friend who travelled with her for almost 2 years? Maybe it's a bad idea to change her style after all. She sighed and muttered.

"idiot"

* * *

 **Yup. Turned out a bit longer than expected... I thought it would only up to 2.500 words, but this is a bit over 3.000 O.o um, hope you like it! Oh and yes, the rose May was holding is obviously from Drew.**


End file.
